Después del Apocalipsis
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Porque cuando el mundo es demasiado lento para él, las revelaciones llegan en el momento menos esperado. Por eso, realmente aquellas palabras tan sinceras le removieron todo en su interior, derrumbando los cimientos viejos y dándole esperanzas de hacer otros nuevos. Desde un punto de vista de Pietro, situado después de Apocalipsis.


_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Slash, mención de relación hombrexhombre._ _Además, esto es del punto de vista del adorable de Peter, después de la película, por lo que vienen un poco de spoiler.._

 _ **NOTA:** Ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes me pertenece. Realmente solo es un poco para calmar mi vena shipera (?)_

* * *

 _~I miss your tan skin_  
 _Your sweet smile_  
 _So good to me, so right_  
 _And how you held me in your arms~_

* * *

No sabía ni que sentir al respecto de todo lo que había pasado, en verdad que no.

Se encontraba acostado justo en ese momento, mirando a las 4 paredes de lo que ahora era su habitación en aquel lugar. Había llegado ahí buscando a su padre, al poderoso Magneto, pero en lugar de eso lo que logró fue encontrarse con una casi catástrofe muy extraña; nadie mejor que él para rescatar a todos, o casi todos. De ahí en más, todo había sido demasiado rápido para procesar, incluso para él y su mente sobre excitada.

Maldito hombre y su arma extraña, esa que le aturdió y le hizo despertar en un lugar que no conocía y que anulaba sus poderes de mutante. Esos de los que siempre solía hacer gala para molestar a los demás. Por eso, aquello no debía pasar, no cuando estaba 'indefenso' y era un mortal sin chiste más.

Un poco después de aquel 'rescate' en el Pentágono que no sabía nada de Wolverine, e incluso la sola mención de su alias o del nombre de pila le ponía demasiado ansioso. Le picaban los pies por ir a buscar a Logan, ¡en verdad que sí!, pero sabía perfectamente que hacer eso sería demasiado estúpido y terminaría con la poca confianza y orgullo que le quedaba en sí mismo gracias al tema. Pero al escuchar aquella alarma y medio ver, medio escuchar la manera en que los guardias gritaban y caían sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse, valla que sí y siempre lo supo, que no soportaría mucho cuando las sensaciones comenzaran a sobrecogerlo.

Y como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados por algún ser superior–uno que intentaba y disfrutaba con burlarse de su persona probablemente–un objeto metálico demasiado conocido brilló solo por un segundo, por un instante, robándole el aliento, oprimiéndole el corazón y dejando que su mente corriera aún más rápido que él, que viajara aceleradamente a esos días en que le ofreció inocentemente al mayor absolutamente todas sus primeras veces. Debió de alejarse cuando pudo, pero no, era todo un bocón, y ahora, con solo ver apenas un poco del mayor, sabía que se había llevado más de lo que esperaba. Ciertamente no lo odiaba, claro que no, pero si se sentía estúpido por haber confiado de esa manera.

Después vino lo de su padre, el contarle a Raven de quien era hijo y que esta le animara en silencio a decirle la verdad. ¿Pero cómo iba a decirle al hombre que hacía no mucho había perdido a su esposa e hija, a personas que si amo? No, no podía, no tenía ningún derecho, no podía ser egoísta y decirle 'aquí estoy, soy tu hijo'. Ese había sido su propósito principal, el tratar de detenerle, pero, ahora no podía. Peter Maximoff estaba siendo lo más cobarde posible.

Y eso lo llevaba ahí, a una habitación, a estar confinado unos días.

–erase una vez..una buena familia, pero nunca fue suficiente..–musito apenas, cerrando los ojos, rodando un poco, lo que su pierna aun rota se lo permitía–pero mamá decía que debía salir más..–gruñó un poco, apretando los labios, intentando relajarse para que la sensación que regresaba a apoderarse de su persona se esfumara lo más rápido posible, pero desafortunadamente aquello no era posible

–¿Nuestro corredor tiene problemas?–cuestionó aquella suave voz femenina, regalándole una sonrisa amplia al chico, encogiéndose de hombros–así que.. ¿Pensando en tu madre?–

–un poco, seguramente no le haría gracia que por andar metido en esas cosas de mutantes viejos me quebré los huesos–respondió haciendo un pequeño gesto simple con la boca, suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros, solo un momento

–que va, si lo hiciste muy bien..–le sonrió un poco más y simplemente se apartó, dejando pasar al profesor–nos vemos después, Peter–y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo

–sea lo que sea, yo no me lo robe..–respondió alzando las manos, sintiendo un deja vu envolverle por lo que frunció un poco el ceño–¿Qué le trae por aquí?–

–no sé si lo sabias, pero mientras estaba 'secuestrados' y siendo aislados de sus poderes por Stryker, Jean hizo contacto con Logan..–susurró con calma, notando de inmediato como el chico frente a él se tensaba considerablemente, por lo que suspiró y con todo el cuidado del mundo se sentó en la orilla de la cama del peliplata–sé que él y tú..–

–no, no sabe nada Profesor, no lo sabe..–se apresuró a negar, sentándose de manera brusca y gruñendo enseguida por la oleada de dolor–si usted cree saber algo de lo que 'pasó' entre Logan y yo..–se ahogó un poco y tembló, le sabía extraño el nombre ajeno después de tanto tiempo evitándolo

–Jean lo vio..–le cortó de tajo, mirando como los ojos del menor se abrían y después se acuaban un momento para desviar la mirada–sinceramente, no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia alguna pero..no somos nadie para juzgarte o decir que está bien o mal en cuanto a tus sentimientos–

–ella..–comenzó apenas, apretando los labios un momento, suspirando–¿ella vio algo qué..?–

–algunos recuerdos, solo eso..pero tu fuiste uno de ellos, realmente uno de los más específicos y vívidos de Logan..–expuso en una risita–Jean vino a mí, pidiendo consejo y aunque no puedo ver lo que ella vio, si me lo contó todo, palabra por palabra y confió en que lo que vio era real–

–no me diga que..–

– _lo que ella vio fue a un par de torpes enamorados..un inmaduro velocista recibiendo los brazos fuertes de un testarudo.._ –respondió sonriéndole, clavando sus ojos en los contrarios mientras la telepatía se encargaba de lo suyo. Seguramente el hijo de su mejor amigo no quería que cualquiera supiera que hacía años había tenido algo que ver con el voluble Wolverine– _eres de los pocos recuerdos que tenía enterrados en la memoria, realmente fue uno en específico..seguramente tú también lo debes de tener grabado a fuego en la cabeza, después de ya sabes, entregarte..no el acto en sí, si no la calidez después de este_ –

Y solo eso bastó para que la poca determinación que le quedaba al velocista se quebrara. ¡Porque por dios! Había que ser de piedra para no quebrarse ante un recuerdo que era tan dulce pero tan doloroso a la vez, por lo que dejó salir las lágrimas, que estas corrieran libres como una cascada por sus mejillas y recibiendo pequeños golpecitos en la espalda por parte del profesor para reconfortarle un poco, a su manera.

Ahora, sabiendo eso, solo tenía más ganas de curarse, mandar todo al demonio unos días y buscar a Logan. Porque necesitaba gritarle lo que había estado callando durante esos 10 largos y angustiosos años.


End file.
